The Sonic Cast reacts to Super Mario Maker 2
by mariobroultimate
Summary: Sonic is bored out of his mind with nothing to do until one day, a Nintendo Direct rolls out with a game from the hedgehog's former rival that he's been wanting for quite awhile. (Rated T due to Shadow's language)


**Hey guys! This is my first one-shot fanfic. So I'm sure most of you Nintendo fans saw the trailer for Super Mario Maker 2 and are EXTREMELY hyped for it! I certainly am! If you haven't seen the trailer, go watch it now and then come back. I'll be waiting. Anyways as the title suggests, this is about the Sonic the Hedgehog cast reacting to the trailer for the game, as well as the promotional art. I am and always will be a big Mario fan, but I like Sonic too and I've always enjoyed it's characters. So without further ado, Let's a go!**

**Mario, Nintendo Direct, and Super Mario Maker 2, and amiibo (at the end) belong to Nintendo**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega and Sonic Team**

**I do not own any properties mentioned**

It's been quite awhile since Eggman last brought out a plan to conquer the world. With nothing to do, Sonic was bored out of his mind. He already ran around the world a bazillion times, was bored of racing since no one can beat him, and wasn't even in the mood for chili dogs.

Sonic: Gee. It sure is boring around here. Makes me want Baldy McNosehair to attack already. Come on Eggman! I want some action! *sigh* Maybe I'll check the internet. See if there's anything trending.

Sonic took out his phone and started browsing, but nothing interested him. That was until he started looking up video games and something caught his eye.

Sonic: Nintendo Direct?! YES! FINALLY! Some more games to play! I gotta tell my friends!

Sonic ran off to tell his friends to gather at his house for the Nintendo Direct.

French Narrator: 10 minutes later…

Everyone was at Sonic's house in front of the computer waiting for the Direct to start. While they were waiting, they were talking about what they wanted to see in the Direct.

Amy: I wonder what they'll announce.

Knuckles: I don't know about you guys, but I kinda wanna see a sequel to ARMS.

Rouge: *sarcastic* Oh, what's it gonna be called? LEGS?!

Knuckles: That would actually be hilarious now that I think about it.

Rouge: I was joking! Though now that you mentioned it, I think I'd be quite good at it. I pack quite the kick.

Silver: So guys, I was thinking about maybe getting Splatoon 3. Huh? What do you think?

Sonic: Silver, why would we need a Splatoon 3? Splatoon 2 is still getting updated.

Silver: Super Mario Odyssey 2?

Amy: I'd like that but it's still a bit too early. Give it a year or two.

Silver: What about Super Mario Galaxy 3?

Everyone else:...

Silver: What?

Blaze: Silver… asking for that is like asking for Sonic Adventure 3. Dreams are eternal.

Silver: Oh come on! It WILL happen! I bet you $30 that Galaxy 3 or at most an HD port of the first two games, will be announced at this Direct!

Blaze: Deal.

Charmy: I wanna see Fortnite updates for the next season!

Vector: NO! Keep your Fortnite out of my Nintendo Direct!

Espio: Geez. Battle Royale is getting more and more popular. What's next? Tetris Battle Royale?

Tails: Breath of the Wild was amazing and all, but I want to wind down a bit and get a new 2d Zelda. I also want to see Super Nintendo games get announced for the online service. NES games get boring after awhile.

Cream: I think we'll get another Wii U port. I think it will be Super Mario 3D World. Cheese and I loved that game!

Cheese: Chao! Chao!

Shadow: NO! No more goddamn Wii U ports! We need new games! The ports are lazy as hell and they're only there for filler to the Switch's library!

Tails: Oh, calm down Shadow! The reason why the Switch is getting ports is because the Wii U had great games but poor sales. They want more people to play them. Besides ports don't take as much time to work on as an original game. It's not like they'll get in the way of a new game. In fact, I believe it's just holding us over until a new game gets announced.

Cream: He's right Mr. Shadow! You don't have to buy the ports if you don't want to.

Shadow: Fine! But I'm not patient enough to wait for a new game!

Tails: What about you Sonic? What do you wanna see?

Sonic: Well… if there's one thing I wanna see. It's Super Mario Maker for the Switch.

Shadow: Oh here we go again! Another damn port! Isn't the 3ds version enough for you?!

Sonic: Would you shut up and listen Shadow?! Anyways, not a port. More of an expansion with brand new stuff. The original was great and all but it was pretty limited don't ya think?

Tails: Totally! I mean, where are the Desert, Snow, Beach, Forest, Sky, Mountain, and Volcano themes?

Knuckles: Where's the Angry Sun?

Amy: More Power ups would be nice. I want the hammer suit!

Sonic: And here's the most important thing we need: SLOPES!

Cream: Guys! It's starting!

Sonic: Alright!

After the logo intro. It immediately cut into a game that resembled Super Mario World with Mario jumping over a pipe and running under a red koopa.

Sonic: I-is that what I think it is?!

Tails: It can't be SNES online. That gameplay looks to smooth and bright.

Knuckles: No way! They did not! THEY DID NOT!

Rouge: Oh, yes they did!

Shadow: Please don't do this to me Nintendo!

Silver: Blaze, I'm sweating!

Blaze: *groan* Thanks a lot! Now you got me doing it!

Vector: I don't even need to look at it for a second before asking Nintendo to take my money!

Charmy: I need it!

Espio: Don't tell me!

Amy: Is that…?

Cream: …Mario Maker?!

Mario jumped downwards on a set of stairs with Spiny Shellmets, but died touching them. The screen then zoomed out and showed the level creation tools, and the crowd exploded!

All: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MARIO MAKER! MARIO MAKER! MARIO MAKER! OH MY GOD!**

The trailer when showed wheels showing the different categories of objects to be used in the game like enemies, items, and terrain. But when it got to the terrain part, the player selected a new object which caught the crowd's eyes. Especially Sonic's.

All: **SLOPES!**

Sonic: Yes! I knew it!

The player set the slope along the stairs to form a slide which Mario slid down to eliminate the shellmets. He started climbing up and sliding down more slopes, thus killing more enemies. After the last slope, the background turned yellow, and Mario hit the block to reveal the Super Mario Maker logo, but suddenly a hand holding a red 2 appeared and placed to two right next to the logo. At that moment Sonic held up two of his fingers to signify 2 as his friends celebrated.

Shadow: Phew. Thank God it's not a port. It's a sequel!

The trailer then started to show off more new things. The first shot was in an underground level in the Super Mario World style. Mario was getting blown up by what appeared to be a tornado from Super Mario Bros 3.

Amy: Woah! Is that a new enemy?!

Tails: Vertical Levels?

The next shot was in the Super Mario Bros 3 style. It was in a new level theme which was the desert theme. Mario was on a platform which appeared to be longer than normal and was dodging a new enemy: The Angry Sun from Super Mario Bros 3.

Tails: **DESERT! YES!**

Knuckles: **THE ANGRY FRICKING SUN!**

Espio: Hmph… looks like those platforms finally learned to take some mushrooms.

Another shot was a New Super Mario Bros U styled level taking place in another new theme: Snow. The player appeared to be setting a track for something which was revealed to be a snake block.

Silver: **ICE TOO!**

Vector: Wow! Wasn't expecting snake blocks in this game!

The fourth shot was a Super Mario World styled level in yet another new theme: Forest. Mario was riding Yoshi on Mushroom Platforms with rising water.

Charmy: **FORESTS!**

Rouge: Wow! You can now control the water height!

The next shot was yet another Super Mario World styled level where Mario was pressing the ON/OFF block from Super Mario World to activate and deactivate red and blue blocks.

Sonic: Hey! I remember that block. It was from Super Mario World.

The sixth shot was in the editor of a Super Mario Bros styled airship level where the player appeared to be setting up something labeled with a bird upwards. The gameplay revealed the screen scrolling diagonally.

Tails: You can now set the direction the screen scrolls! Cool!

The next shot put in total shock among the audience. They were NOT expecting this to be added AT ALL! It was a brand new fifth gameplay style. Super Mario 3D World.

Cream: Th- th- 3D World?!

Cheese: CHAO?!

Knuckles: Hmm… more like 2.5D World.

The level editor showed off an ant trooper, a giant Piranha Plant, and a climbable tree in which a familiar power up that made Cream and Cheese tremble was placed in. Mario climbed up the tree to reveal a cat bell and transformed into…

Cream: **CAT MARIO! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

Cheese: **CHAO!**

There were more things in the new style that made Cream start to feel faint such as Piranha Creepers, climbable gates, and background Banzai Bills, but Amy and Cheese held her up. The most exciting thing shown in the style was…

Sonic: **CLEAR PIPES! I ALREADY HAVE IDEAS!**

After the 3D world footage ended Cream caught her breath.

Cream: Sorry…

Amy: It's alright! It's normal to be this excited!

The next shot showed the Super Mario Bros 3 style with balancing platforms and a 10 coin.

Vector: Ooh! A coin worth 10! I'm all for those!

The next shot after that showed a vertical scrolling ghost house level in the Super Mario World style which had a red pipe spawning buzzy beetles with parachutes (and they appeared to be spawning faster than normal). Oddly the background looked a bit different with the lights glowing blue instead of yellow.

Tails: Yup! We're definitely getting vertical levels.

Amy: Aw! Look at the little parachute beetles!

The second last shot showed a New Super Mario Bros U styled level with a night background and Poison Water. Mario was riding on a Fire Koopa Clown Cat on a Red Yoshi.

Amy: Multicolored Yoshis!

The final shot showed off a Super Mario 3D World styled jungle level with Porcupuffers, Banzai Bills, Fire Bros, and Boom Boom.

Finally an artwork was shown with Mario and Luigi, both in builder outfits, working together to build a level.

Sonic : Multiplayer level building?

Tails: Playable Luigi?

Then Cat Mario ran across the screen and revealed June 2019.

Sonic: June! That's not far away! I'm running to the store the day this comes out!

Knuckles: We're all going with you!

French Narrator: 35 minutes of hype and game announcements later…

Amy: That was a great Direct!

Vector: Well, whaddaya know Espio? Your prediction was correct!

Espio: I-I-I was joking! I thought that was the dumbest idea ever but it's actually happening!?

Vector: Well, whatever. I'm gonna take first for the win!

Espio: No way! I am the best Tetris player ever! I will DESTROY YOU!

Charmy: Aw… no Fortnite…

Vector: Would you shut up about Fortnite!

Blaze: Well Silver, it didn't happen. Now pay up!

Silver: *Pays $30* Fine… But when it does happen, you'll give me $100!

Blaze: I'd like to see that happen.

Tails: I never thought they'd remake Link's Awakening of all games. But I'll take it!

Shadow: I can't believe that a CAPTAIN TOAD PORT got DLC! That's just stupid!

Rouge: I'm interested in this "Astral Chain" game.

Sonic: Hey Guys look what I got in the mailbox! I'll be putting this poster in my room.

Sonic had a promotional Super Mario Maker 2 poster showing off more objects.

Silver: Ooh! Can we see?

Sonic: Sure thing!

Tails: Let's see, Boom Boom with wings, Piranha Creepers, boxes, a… Beach Koopa driving a car?

Cream: Teehee! I'm definitely using that!

Tails: Ant troopers, clear pipes, Banzai Bill, Cat bullet bill, Ooh! This is interesting. A thwomp moving sideways!

Knuckles: Wasn't that in Mario 3?

Sonic: I guess so.

Tails: We also got Cat Luigi, Toad In a builder outfit, and Cat Toadette. Multiplayer anyone?

Sonic: This is looking perfect! Well, I'll see you guys later! Let me know if anything else is announced!

Everyone else: Bye Sonic!

They left and Sonic ran up to his room and set the poster up on the wall. He then took out his old Sonic amiibo, dusted it off, and thought.

Sonic: (Looks like I'll be playing as myself in a Mario platformer again. Hehe!)

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know in the reviews what you want to see in the game that hasn't been confirmed. This is mariobroultimate signing out. Later!**


End file.
